


Ignoring His Sweet Nothing

by elegant_fleuret



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Oral, awkward human emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5554949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegant_fleuret/pseuds/elegant_fleuret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you love me or not?” Papyrus ask the hard hitting question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignoring His Sweet Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting for months now, thank goodness work has calmed down. This also started out as some good ol fashion cock sucking and then became... more... touchy-feely.
> 
> Update 12/28/15: after thinking about it, I took this one out of the TCG series. Reader is a little too... mean, compared to the one I started with.

It was a rather misplaced sentiment the first time he said it.  
  
Papyrus hand flew over his mouth, trying to muffle the squeak of a moan that wanted to escape. The other one white knuckled into the armrest of the couch, pressing so hard into the fabric he thought he might actually rip it. He didn’t even have to look down to know that familiar smirk was on your lips, the one you got when you had gotten the upper hand over him.  
  
“Human, don’t-” he sucked a hard breath through his teeth, trying his hardest to focus on forming words, “Please, don’t stop. I-this- you feel so good!”  
  
Your smirk widened as you ran your closed lips along the length of his cock, one hand keeping him in place at his base and the other rubbing his thigh bone. The magic conjured appendage twitched under your touch. It was so cute, watching him try to keep himself quiet so Sans wouldn’t be able to hear him from his locked bedroom. Surprised you that Papyrus even let you go down on him right in the middle of the living room. Maybe your bad behaviors were starting to rub off on him.  
  
Your lips perched at the tip of his cock, kissing it but refusing to open up. The skeleton let only a peep of a moan break out from between his fingers. How did you get blessed with such a hot monster boyfriend? With a throaty giggle you pulled away, you pointer finger coming up to press against your pursed lips, “Sssh, Papyrus. Don’t want your brother to see you like this, do you?”  
  
Behind you the TV blared with one of MTTs dramady movies, the glow of the screen the only source of light in the room besides his magic. Papyrus’ eyes opened up in small slits, just enough to look down at you as he nodded his head. The faint hue of pink was tainting his cheekbones, barely covered up by the stark white of his fingers.  
  
“What a good boy.” This time you lowered your head past his cock, bypassing it in favor of his balls. His entire body jerked when you pressed your tongue hard into the magic skin that connect the sack to the base of his cock that you held. In one fluid motion you sucked one of his balls into your mouth, lashing at it with your tongue, your fingers that gripped his cock starting to pump, intentionally overloading his senses.  
  
“Nyee~eeeh-” Papyrus cut his own moan off by shoving the hem of his sweater in his mouth, trying so hard to keep it down although he wanted to scream out. Knew for a fact you were teasing him, going to draw this out as long as you could, and he loved it. One of his hands fell from his stuffed mouth, reached down to tangle on your hair.  
  
Spit dripped down your chin as you let his ball slip from between your lips before you moved to his other. To say you liked sucking dick would be a brash understatement. It was more like an oral fixation, you loved the feel of a hard cock in your mouth, the taste of sweat on skin, pre-cum smearing across your lips, tongue deftly twirling in motions that had left many of your ex lover’s in a puddle of ecstasy. Papyrus was no exception.  
  
With one large inhale you sucked in the entire sack, lolling your tongue between both small globes in a figure eight pattern. The finger bones in your hair curled, pulling at your scalp and eliciting a growl of satisfaction from your own throat. You let the sack pop out of your mouth, falling back against the crotch of his sweatpants and leaving a dark, spitty stain. The hand around his cock stopped pumping, coming to rest at his base and giving it a tight squeeze. “Huh, you like that baby?”  
  
That pet name was unintentional and you silently balked in your own head that you let it slip, but Papyrus loved it. The blush on his cheeks deepened as he nodded his head. “I do, I do! Please…” His sentence trailed off. He lifted his pelvis off the cushion to try and touch your mouth, needing to feel more of you.  
  
“Uh-uh-uhhh. Tell me.” The pointer finger of your free hand wagged as you chastised him. Your smirk turned devilish, intentionally moving you head to the side to completely avoid touching his cock. “Tell me what you want.”  
  
Papyrus squeaked out. The blush on his face had started to turn an almost concerning shade of burgundy and you wondered, briefly, if this would be the encounter that his embarrassment of being told to beg would make him pass out. Not like this was the first time you made him beg. More often than not you took control of all the sexual encounters you had together. Whether it be making him beg for it, tying him down, a well placed hand gripping his neck bone. The added pressure of the possibility of being caught was just making him more wanton than usual.  
  
You stared straight into his eye sockets, daring him to look away and see what would happen. “I want you-Please, human-” he gasped as your fingers tightened for a brief second around his cock, “Please put me in your mouth, please suck me.”  
  
“My, my Papyrus,” your voice was almost a purr. That was as vulgar as Papyrus got, unless you really pushed his buttons, but his innocence made your pussy pulse. Nothing hotter than making your golden boy skeleton beg. “Aren’t you a little slut.”  
  
There was no time for the skeleton to give you any real retort as you engulfed the entirety of his cock in one fell swoop, your lips kissing your own fingers at his base. The legs on either side of your leg straightened before clenching around your head, releasing, then splaying open wide for you.  
  
Your fist followed your mouth as it bobbed up and down on his shaft, fingers alternating pressure, twisting back and forth. There wasn’t much of a difference between magical skeleton cock and a regular old human’s. Slightly smoother, no hair, pre-cum tasting faintly like uncooked pasta. That you blamed on the monster’s diet more than anything else. But the organ pulsed like a regular human cock, his delicious pre-cum dribbling out from the tip.  
  
A high pitched mewl that Papyrus tried to stifle came out when you gave a particularly hard suck. A trick you had mastered, creating a tight vacuum by pressing the tip of his cock into the roof of your mouth, sucking your cheeks in. It was hard to stop yourself from smirking as Papyrus writhed in his seat as you dipped your head in short, quick motions, making sure to press your tongue along the bottom of his dick as you sucked.  
  
Although there were no lungs in his chest cavity needing to expand, Papyrus breathing became labored as he tried with all his might to keep his mouth quiet while yours so expertly made him want to scream. He greedily soaked up any sort of physical affection you showed him since you gave it so infrequently unless you were both in private. The simple action of you grabbing a hold of his hand in public would fuel his sexual desire for you for days. So having you in front of his own body, on your knees, sucking and fondling and kissing was an act that would be burned into his memory forever. Or, until the next time you decided to grace him with such affection.  
  
“Human, I-” Papyrus sucked in hard, teeth grinding the material in his mouth trying to mute the moans trying to come out. Although that tongue of yours swirling around the head of his cock made it very difficult. A burning began to building up in his conjured genital, a not so familiar feeling but one that was slowly becoming very, very welcomed. “I-I love you, oh goodness, I love you!”  
  
You didn’t know what was more shocking at that moment: the sudden expression of love that Papyrus almost yelled out to you or the hot cum shooting into your mouth and dripping down your throat. That boney hand in your hair held you firmly in place as you tried to swallow his magic cum and breath at the same time, a deadly combination that ended up in the orange jizz filling up you nasal cavity and being blown out. Your eyes and nose burned and you could not believe what the fuck had just happened.  
  
A solid punch to the thigh made Papyrus let you go and you reeled back, coughing and hitting your chest. The cool air of the room burned your nose as you inhaled, almost as intensely as the acidity of the skeleton’s cum burned the back on your throat. As Papyrus quick fell to the floor, apologizing and trying to wipe away your tears and spit, you decided that it was a fluke on your boyfriend's part and to let it slide.  
  
\--  
  
The second time he said it, you choose to actively ignore the fact you had even heard it at all.  
  
Your face was shoved deep into the pillow on Papyrus’ racecar bed. Deep enough to drown out the screams that you couldn’t help for letting out with each and every thrust of his cock. One hand of yours braced against the wall, trying to keep your body from being fucked forward and losing the perfect angle the skeleton’s cock was hitting you at.  
  
Papyrus had wrapped both his arms around your hips, ribcage pressing hard against your back, his mouth buried from behind in your shoulder. His pace was hard and fast, orange glowing cock sliding out almost to the tip before slamming all the way back into your pussy until his hipbones dug into the fleshy fat of your ass. The bare teeth in his mouth sunk into the junction of your neck and clavicle, making a very pleasurable spark travel down to your pulsating clit.  
  
You loved it when Papyrus fucked you like this, when he was on top, when he took control. Control of your position, how fast he was going to fuck you, how deep he would let his cock go. The weight of his bones on top of your body, flattening you out, making your lungs work to get a full breath in. The large teeth of his marking your skin.  
  
That’s why you almost lost the orgasm building in your pussy when Papyrus groaned out a very distinct, “I love you, human” right into your ear.  
  
A well timed scream of pleasure, along with shoving your face even deeper into the down feather pillow, was what you hoped was enough to make Papyrus feel like you simply hadn’t heard him instead of you clearly ignoring him.  
  
\--  
  
The third time he said it, you weren’t so lucky to have a distraction or excuse.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
It was a declarative statement from Papyrus, like he was reading off of a fact sheet instead of describing his feelings. There was a sneaking suspicion that he had planned it all out, the way he had pinned you in your post-coital cuddling to that there was no easy way to untangle your limbs from him to escape. You refused to turn your head to look at his eye sockets, which you could feel drilling holes into the side of your face.  
  
His fingers twitched between your breasts, very obviously feeling the increasing in your heartbeat through your layers of skin and bone when he said those three words. He had already released his magic so his orange glow cock wasn’t poking your thigh, your fluids still damp and sticky between your legs. The spit you swallowed seemed thicker than normal as you tired to quickly come up with a response.  
  
“Okay, thanks.”  
  
You weren’t sure if that answer satisfied him or not. His grip around your body tightened, a small ‘hmmm’ came from low within his throat as he digested your curt response. But after a few minutes wandering fingertips made their way down your stomach until they reached the folds of your labias, gung-ho to make you squirm and cum for the umpteenth time that night.  
  
\--  
  
“Do you love me or not?”  
  
Scowls were most uncharacteristic for the normally happy-go-lucky skeleton but what else could you call the expression Papyrus was giving you right now. Both hands were planted firmly on his hips, towering over you and looking rather pissed off even though he was wearing that cute ‘Kiss the Cook’ apron you had gotten him.  
  
“Yeah, do you love him or not?” Of course, Papyrus was horrible at finding the right time to talk about the intimacies of your relationship. Sans folded his arms over his chest, squinting at you from across the dining room table. If their body language was any give away, and it usually was, the brothers had talked about you reluctantly to express your emotions more than once. You had learned that the two were very, very close and Sans cared very, very much about his brother’s feelings.  
  
Your eyes darted between the skelebrothers. Not the first time they had ganged up on you for an answer and it sure as hell wouldn’t be the last. For a second you thought you saw a flash of blue rush through Sans’ left eye socket but the rapid beating of your heart and blood rushing to you face was quickly becoming your first concern.  
  
The tips of your own fingers felt cool as they reached up to cover your reddening cheeks, hot flashes racing through your entire body as the full impact of being put on the spot and totally embarrassed hit. It actually made the skeleton’s slightly faulted in their accusing stares, eye sockets flicking to each other and sending a silent ‘what is happening to the human’ look.  
  
And it wasn’t like you didn’t love the skeleton. He made you laugh, he cared about you, he listened to you talk, he took interest in what you liked, the sex was fucking amazing. Most importantly, he made you happy, he made you happy every single time you were around him. The human boyfriends before him, however, made you very closed off to the four-letter word. It made you feel vulnerable. Made you feel like if you didn’t say it, you didn’t feel it and once you did say it, you had to continuously remind them out it. It made you unsure of yourself and that was not a welcomed feeling in your life.  
  
“Its.. I mean- You know,” you stumbled over your words. This tipping point had never been one of your favorite moments. The rumbling in your gut made it well known that if you didn’t get your thoughts out the anxiety would make you shit yourself. “I do, you know. I… I love,” you paused and used both hands to motion to Papyrus, lips physically unable to form the ending word to the sentence. “I just have a hard time, uh, kinda, saying it.”  
  
That seemed to be enough. With lightening quick speed Papyrus rushed forward to grab you out of the chair, swinging your entire body up into a tight bear hug as if you weighed nothing. You scrambled to toss your arms around the taller skeletons shoulders, not hugging him back to show affection really, but because your feet no longer touched the ground and that freaked you out. Over a the table Sans was giving you an actual happy smile, for once satisfied with your actions for once.  
  
You mirrored the smaller skeletons smile, words flowing from between your lips before you could stop the thought, “Believe me, Paps, you’ll know when I don’t love you anymore.”  
  
Of course, you just wouldn’t be you if you didn’t put your own damn foot in your big, fat mouth.


End file.
